


Sepia - Alte Fotos

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [21]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 90. Sepia - Alte Fotos, 44. Two Roads - Zwei Wege, 19. Snow - SchneePeter hilft seinem Großvater Ben Peck dabei, einige Dokumente auf dem Dachboden zu finden. Gerade als er damit fertig ist, findet er ein altes Fotoalbum und als er sich von seinem Großvater die Geschichte der Bilder erzählen lässt, erfährt er mehr, als er erwartet hat und findet heraus, dass er mehr Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem Großvater hat, als er bisher glaubte.
Relationships: Ben Peck/OMC, Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 23





	1. Sepia - Alte Fotos

**Author's Note:**

> Ich finde die Idee toll ^^ Die aller erste Idee war ja, dass ich Bob oder Peter zum Großvater mache und deren Enkel ein Fotoalbum finden, aber dann hab ich mich an Ben Peck erinnert und diese kleine Geschichte hier ist entstanden. Ich bin wirklich auf eure Meinung gespannt!
> 
> Da schwirrt immer noch die Idee für eine etwas längere Geschichte in diesem Universium in meinem Kopf herum. Mal sehen, ob ich doch noch mal dazu kommen, das auszuarbeiten.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Peter ließ sich mit einem schweren Ächzen auf den staubigen Boden sinken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Großvater ihn so durch die Gegend scheuchen würde, wo es doch nur einige wichtige Dokumenten hätten sein sollen, die Peter für ihn auf dem Dachboden hatte heraussuchen sollen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Peter Stapelweise alter Ordner vom Dachboden ins Wohnzimmer herunter tragen sollte und schließlich auch wieder hinauf, nachdem sein Großvater Ben Peck gefunden hatte, was er brauchte.

Peter half seinem Großvater gern und an diesem Tag war es ihm gerade Recht gewesen, weil sowohl Justus als auch Bob mit ihren Familien unterwegs waren und Peter ohnehin allein in der Zentrale oder seinem Zimmer gesessen hätte. Andererseits hätte Peter die Hilfe seiner beiden Freunde oder wenigstens von einem von beiden wirklich gebrauchen können. Aber Peter verstand jetzt wenigstens, warum sein Großvater die Unterlage nicht hatte allein raus suchen können. Es fiel Ben Peck sowieso seit einiger Zeit schwer die steile Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf zu klettern.

Peter starrte mit finsterem Blick auf die beiden letzten Aktenordner, die er hinauf geschleppt hatte. Er musste sie noch zurück in den Schrank stellen, aber im Moment fühlten sich seine Arme viel zu schwach dafür an. Peter entschied, dass er wohl wieder ein bisschen mehr Krafttraining machen sollte, wenn das Schleppen von ein paar Ordnern ihn so viel Kraft kostete. Jetzt gerade brauchte er aber dringend eine Pause.

„Peter, ist alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er seinen Großvater von unten rufen.

„Ja. Ich brauch nur eine kleine Pause“, antwortete Peter lachend. „Du hast mich ganz schön durch die Gegend gescheucht, Grandpa!“

„Wir sind ja fertig! Ich habe heute morgen Kuchen geholt. Möchtest du Kaffee dazu?“, wollte Ben wissen.

„Sehr gern“, antwortete Peter. „Ich komme gleich wieder runter!“

Peter stand auf, als er die Schritte seines Großvaters auf der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hörte. Er schob die beiden Ordner zurück an den Platz, wo er sie hergeholt hatte und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum sein Großvater die schwersten Ordner im obersten Regelfach lagern musste. Peter war zwar groß, aber selbst er musste sich weit strecken um die Ordner weg zu stellen. Aber der zweite Ordner ließ sich nicht in das Regal schieben und als Peter einen Schritt nach hinten trat, stellte er verärgert fest, dass das Buch daneben umgefallen war. Peter zog es fluchend hervor und verstaute den Ordner dann endlich an seinem Platz.

Peter wurde neugierig, als erkannte, dass es gar kein Buch, sondern ein Fotoalbum war, dass er gefunden hatte. Der Einband war in dunklen Leinenstoff eingeschlagen und es sah trotz des sichtbares Alters noch immer edel aus. Auf den Bilder, die sehr sorgfältig und liebevoll mit kleinen Texten versehen in dem Album eingeklebt waren, erkannte Peter seinen Großvater und einen anderen jungen Mann. Lächelnd blätterte Peter durch die Bilder, die den Urlaub von Ben und seinem Freund dokumentierten.

„Peter?“, rief sein Großvater nach ihm.

Peter klappt das Album zu und nahm es mit hinunter. Er war immer neugierig auf die Geschichten, die sein Großvater ihm erzählte und einige dieser Bilder sahen nach einem abenteuerreichen Urlaub aus. Auf diese Geschichten war Peter wirklich gespannt.

„Ich komme!“, rief Peter und eilte hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Ben saß dort bereits in seinem Sessel und hielt eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand. Peter reichte ihm das Album. „Sieh mal, was ich gefunden habe!“

Ben nahm das Album und sah überrascht darauf. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das noch habe“, murmelte er leise. Da lag Wehmut in seiner Stimme, die Peter verwirrt inne halten ließ.

Peter setzte sich auf das Sofa und musterte seinen Großvater neugierig. „Wer ist der andere Mann auf diesen Bildern? Und wann war das? Da steht nirgendwo die Jahreszahl!“

„Du hast es dir angesehen?“, fragte Ben, während er selbst durch die Seiten blätterte.

Peter nickte.

„Das ist Samuel“, begann Ben leise. „Ich war achtzehn damals und wir haben auf dieser Reise Samuels zwanzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert.“ Er strich mit zitternden Fingern über eines der Bilder, auf dem nur Samuel zu sehen war. „Es war das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt von zu Hause weg war.“

Peter lächelte, während sein Großvater tief in seinen Erinnerungen zu versinken schien. Er hatte noch nie solch ein Lächeln bei seinem Großvater gesehen. Da schien er ja einen echten Schatz vom Dachboden geholt zu haben.

„Du hast nie von Samuel erzählt“, stellte Peter sanft fest.

Ben seufzte. „Nein. Ich habe auch versucht ihn zu vergessen, seit unsere Wege sich getrennt haben. Ich dachte, deine Großmutter hätte dieses Album verbrannt, zumindest hat sie mir das gesagt. Ich dachte es sei zu riskant, es aufzuheben.“

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Riskant?“, hackte er nach.

Ben sah seinen Enkel traurig lächelnd an. „Das Leben war damals in manchen Dingen sehr viel schwieriger als es das heute ist“, stellte er leise fest. „Es wäre für Samuel und mich sehr gefährlich geworden, wenn jemand erfahren hätte, was wir miteinander geteilt haben.“

„Was meinst du?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Erneut erklang ein tiefes Seufzen von Ben. „Ich habe Samuel sehr geliebt“, berichtete er zögernd. „Hast du noch ein zweites Album gefunden?“, wollte er unvermittelt wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich habe auch nicht gesucht. Das ist mir ja auch nur durch Zufall in die Hände gefallen. Ich kann ja noch mal nachsehen. Aber erst will ich diese Geschichte hören, Grandpa!“, erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Willst du das wirklich?“, wollte Ben wissen und einen Moment sah er überrascht aus. Aber dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. „Ich musste in letzter Zeit oft an diese Reise denken, wenn ich dich und Bob sehe.“

Peter riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „M-mich und Bob?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach. Nur Justus wusste, dass sich die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Bob verändert hatten. Bob und Peter waren noch irgendwo in der Schwebe auf dem Weg dahin herauszufinden, wohin diese neue Anziehung zwischen ihnen sie führen würde.

Ben lächelte nachsichtig. „Ihr habt es so viel einfacher, als wir damals. Als ich Samuel kennen lernte, da war es noch verboten als Mann einen anderen Mann zu lieben. Samuel und ich habe es trotzdem geschafft uns ein Jahr lang zu treffen, ohne das irgendjemand bemerkt hat, dass wir mehr als nur einfache Freunde waren.“

„Das hört sich nach einer traurigen Liebesgeschichte an“, murmelte Peter.

Ben hob die Schultern. „Die Zeit mit Samuel war schön, aber wir wussten beide von Anfang an, dass es nicht von Dauer sein würde. Ich habe auch nie darüber nachgedacht, ob es für Dauer hätte sein können. Wir haben jede Minute allein genossen und Samuel hat Fotoalben von unseren beiden Reisen gemacht, bevor er gegangen ist. Von jeder Reise eines für jeden von uns beiden.“

„Da steckt eine Menge Mühe und … Liebe drin“, stellte Peter leise fest.

„Ja.“ Ben nickte. „Wir waren wandern und das war perfekt, weil niemand sich gewundert hat, dass wir in einem Zelt geschlafen haben und wir konnten Abseits der Wege und regulären Zeltplätze schlafen und waren damit vollkommen ungestört. Es bestand keine Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Es war damals die einzige Zeit, in der ich mich frei fühlen konnte.“

Peter schwieg und wartete geduldig, dass sein Großvater mit der Erzählung fort fuhr.

„Wir sind ein Jahr später noch einmal die selbe Strecke gelaufen, aber es war vollkommen anders. Wir wussten bereits, dass wir uns danach von einander würden verabschieden müssen. Wir hatten Angst entdeckt zu werden, aber wir haben es auch nicht geschafft, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen. Samuel hat entschieden in eine andere Stadt zu gehen.“ Ben schluckte schwer. „Dieser zweite Urlaub war unser Abschied.“

„Warum musstet ihr euch trennen?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Je länger wir uns getroffen haben, desto größer wurde die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden und zwei Mal wäre das auch fast geschehen. Das hätte Gefängnis oder schlimmeres für uns bedeutet. Also haben wir entschieden, uns auf einem zweiten Urlaub von einander zu verabschieden, nachdem Samuel die Möglichkeit hatte nach Salt Lake City zu gehen und dort zu arbeiten.“ Ben starrte auf ein Bild, auf dem er zusammen mit Samuel zu sehen war. „Es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen Samuel gehen zu lassen.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, murmelte Peter. „Hattest du noch Kontakt zu ihm seit dem?“

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Ich hätte Samuel nicht loslassen können, wenn wir in Kontakt geblieben wären. Es war so, wie es war, schon viel zu schwierig. … Deshalb hatte ich deine Großmutter auch gebeten die beiden Alben zu verbrennen.“

„Du kanntest Grandma damals schon?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

Ben nickte. „Sie war damals eine gute Freundin und sie wusste von Samuel und mir. Wir haben erst nach der Hochzeit gelernt einander zu lieben.“

Peter starrte seinen Großvater entsetzt an. „Das hört sich grausam an!“, stellte er tonlos fest.

Aber sein Großvater schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war es nicht. - Nicht so sehr, wie du vielleicht denkst. Ich musste vor Estelle keine Geheimnisse haben. Und ich habe sie irgendwann geliebt. Nicht so sehr, wie ich Samuel geliebt habe oder wie ich vielleicht einen Mann meiner Wahl hätte lieben können. Aber es hat gereicht, damit wir beide ein schönes Leben zusammen führen konnten.“

„Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen“, murmelte Peter niedergeschlagen. „Und ich dachte immer, dass Grandma und du eine perfekte Ehe gehabt hätten.“

Ben seufzte. „Die Ehe war vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber wir hatten trotzdem ein gutes Leben.“

„War Samuel der einzige Mann in deinem Leben?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Einen Moment schwieg Ben. „Ich war deiner Großmutter immer treu, Peter, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war. Samuel war der einzige Mann, bei dem ich meinen Gefühlen nachgegeben habe. Aber er war nicht der einzige Mann, zudem ich mich hingezogen gefühlt habe.“

„Wusste Grandma auch davon?“, fragte Peter.

„Natürlich.“ Ben sah lächelnd zu seinem Enkel. „Wie ich gesagt habe, ich musste keine Geheimnisse vor Estelle haben und ich habe nur durch ihre Hilfe die Fassade immer Aufrecht erhalten können. Estelle war in erster Linie immer meine bester Freundin.“

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Warum habt ihr geheiratet?“

Ben seufzte schwer. „Unsere Eltern haben erwartet, dass wir heiraten und wir hatten keine Argumente dagegen. So war das damals und Estelle und ich hatten großes Glück miteinander.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Zum Glück ist das nicht mehr so.“

„Ja“, stimmte Ben ihm lächelnd zu. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich und Bob sehe, dann bin ich so unendlich froh, dass ihr so viel weniger Probleme habt, als Samuel und ich. Ihr habt eine Zukunft, für die ich euch wirklich alles Gute wünsche. Und um die euch ein wenig beneide.“

Peter wandte verlegen den Blick. „Woher weißt du das eigentlich?“, wollte er unsicher wissen.

„Ich habe ein Auge dafür“, erklärte Ben lachend. „Wie du Bob manchmal ansiehst … Ich kann mich so gut an diesen Blick bei Samuel erinnern, während unseres ersten Urlaubs.“

Peter spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. „Das ist wirklich so auffällig?“

„Du machst dir Sorgen um deinen Vater“, stellte Ben finster fest.

Peter hob die Schultern. Sein Großvater hatte recht damit, die Reaktion seines Vaters machte ihm große Sorgen. „Weiß Mum eigentlich von Samuel?“, wollte er wissen.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie mit jemand anderem als Estelle über ihn gesprochen. Und nun mit dir. Seit Estelle gestorben ist, habe ich hin und wieder darüber nachgedacht, deiner Mutter von Samuel zu erzählen.“ Er seufzte traurig. „Aber dein Vater ist kein guter Einfluss in dieser Hinsicht.“

Peter schnaubte. „Das ist noch nett umschrieben.“

„Lass dich nicht von ihm einschüchtern, Peter!“, bat Ben seinen Enkel. „Lass dir nicht von anderen deine Liebe vorschreiben. Wenn du mit Bob glücklich bist, dann halt auch daran fest. Dein Vater … Er muss das akzeptieren.“

„Ich weiß doch noch gar nicht, was das mit Bob ist“, murmelte Peter. „Ich meine … Ich denke schon, dass ich Bob liebe, aber es ist trotzdem merkwürdig. Wir sind schon so lange befreundet und jetzt sind da plötzlich so viele neue Dinge zwischen uns.“

„Ich weiß sehr gut, wovon du sprichst“, erwiderte Ben sanft.

Peter sah seinen Großvater einen Moment sprachlos an, dann fing er an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe niemals erwartete ausgerechnet mit dir über so etwas zu sprechen!“

„Warum nicht?“, wollte Ben empört wissen, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er es halb im Scherz sagte.

„Na ja, Großeltern sind für gewöhnlich nicht unbedingt die ersten Ansprechpartner, wenn es um Liebesangelegenheiten geht!“, erinnerte Peter, noch immer lachend.

„Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, Peter!“, stellte Ben nun wieder sehr ernst fest. „Auch und gerade dann, wenn es Ärger mit deinem Vater gibt.“

„Ich habe Angst, dass er nie wieder ein Wort mit mir spricht“, murmelte Peter niedergeschlagen. „Wenn ich denn überhaupt zu Hause bleiben darf. Seine Meinung zur Homosexualität ist ziemlich … na ja, festgefahren, würde ich sagen.“

„Das ist auch sehr freundlich umschrieben“, antwortete Ben kopfschüttelnd. „Meine Tür steht dir immer offen und zur Not findet sich hier auch ein Zimmer, dass wir nach deinen Bedürfnissen einrichten können. - Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater wirklich so weit geht!“

„Du bist der beste Großvater der Welt“, stellte Peter glücklich fest.

Ben lachte. „Ich gebe mir zumindest große Mühe.“

„Soll ich nachsehen, ob das zweite Album auch oben auf dem Dachboden ist?“, wollte Peter wissen. „Und … würdest du mir ein wenig von der Zeit mit Samuel erzählen?“

„Das wäre wirklich großartig, wenn du das auch noch findest“, stimmte Ben ihm zu. „Und wenn du magst, erzähle ich dir gern mehr von Samuel. Aber vorher … Du erinnerst dich, dass ich nächsten Monat für zwei Wochen in den Urlaub fahre?“

Peter nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du und Bob in dieser Zeit auf mein Haus achten könntet“, fuhr Ben lächelnd fort. „Ich wüsste mein Haus sicher vor Einbrechern und ihr beide hättet hier Ruhe vor euren Eltern und genug Zeit für euch selbst.“

Peter starrte seinen Großvater sprachlos an. „Wirklich?“

„Du sagst, dass du und Bob selbst noch nicht richtig herausgefunden habt, was sich zwischen euch verändert hat“, erinnerte Ben. „Hier hättet ihr die Ruhe, das herauszufinden. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht zu dir nach Hause könnt und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es auch bei Bob zu Hause schwierig ist.“

„Ja“, gab Peter seufzend zu. „Du lässt uns wirklich für die zwei Wochen hier wohnen?“

„Ja, das tue ich“, versicherte Ben lächelnd. „Und ihr seid auch zusammen jederzeit hier willkommen.“


	2. Two Roads - Zwei Wege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters Fund auf dem Dachboden seines Großvaters Ben Peck weckt in diesem die Erinnerung an eine Beziehung, die von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern stand.

Peter war längst gegangen, als Ben Peck noch immer in dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer saß und auf das Fotoalbum starrte, dass auf seinen Knien lag. Er hatte den halben Nachmittag damit zugebracht seinem Enkel von Samuel zu erzählen. Und das hatte so viele Dinge hoch gebracht, an die er seit gut fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Er hatte Samuel niemals vergessen können, auch wenn er es sehr angestrengt versucht hatte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn seine Gedanken zu ihm geschweift waren, hatte er diese Erinnerungen sofort wieder fort geschoben.

Ben strich mit zitternden Fingern über den Einband des Albums. Es war der größte Schatz, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Peter hatte das zweite Album leider nicht gefunden, dafür aber die Negative der Bilder, die er und Samuel damals gemacht hatten. Peter hatte sie mitgenommen und würde ihm Abzüge davon machen lassen.

Ben sah zu den Bildern, die von ihm und Estelle im Bücherregal standen. Bald würde dort auch ein Bild von ihm und Samuel stehen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln.

Er war glücklich gewesen mit Samuel, obwohl die Situation so schwer gewesen war und obwohl diese Beziehung nie unter einem guten Stern gestanden hatte. Und am Anfang hatte Ben selbst mit seinen Gefühlen überhaupt nichts anfangen können. Und es war auch damals schon Estelle gewesen, die ihm geholfen und ihn in die richtige Richtung gestoßen hatte.

_„Was ist los mit dir, Ben?“_

_Er fuhr nicht einmal zusammen, als die Stimme seiner besten Freundin neben ihm erklang. Natürlich hatte sie ihn gefunden. Sie kannte die Orte, an die er sich zurück zog, wenn er nachdenken und allein sein wollte. Und im Moment wollte er wirklich nur allein sein._

_„Ich bin nicht her gekommen, um mit irgendwem darüber zu reden, Estelle!“, stellte abweisend fest._

_„Ich weiß“, erwiderte sie lachend._

_Ben schnaubte, schwieg aber. Er wollte wirklich nicht darüber reden. Schon allein, weil er dann wirklich große Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde._

_„Ich will's trotzdem wissen!“, beharrte Estelle._

_Ben sah zu ihr. Sie trug ein Sommerkleid, überzogen mit bunten Blumen, und er fragte sich, wie sie damit hier hoch gekommen war. An einigen Stellen war der Pfad, der den Hügel hinauf führte, so unwegsam, dass man mehr klettern als laufen musste. Aber man sah es Estelle überhaupt nicht an. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, der unwegsame Pfad würde sie daran hindern, ihm zu folgen._

_„Lass es einfach sein, bitte!“, murmelte er._

_Estelle seufzte. „Wir reden doch sonst über alles!“, erinnerte sie ihn sanft._

_Sie griff nach seiner Hand und musterte ihn besorgt. Er kannte sie so lange er sich zurück erinnern konnte. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen und er wusste, sowohl ihre als auch seine Eltern erwarteten von ihnen, zu heiraten._

_Ben schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich Estelle nicht anvertrauen, auch wenn sie ihm bisher immer mit Rat zur Seite gestanden hatte. Das hier war etwas anderes._

_„Samuel ist ziemlich niedergeschlagen, weißt du?“, fuhr Estelle fort. Ben fuhr erschrocken zusammen und Estelle begann zu grinsen. „Dann habe ich also recht, dass es um ihn geht“, stellte sie zufrieden fest. „Was hast du getan, damit Samuel jeden wütend an fährt, der ihm zu nahe kommt?“_

_Ben sah sie verwirrt an. „Gar nichts! Ich …“_

_Er war mit Samuel verabredet gewesen und war nicht hin gegangen, weil er die Nähe seines Freundes einfach nicht mehr ertrug. Allein ihn anzusehen löste Dinge in seinem Inneren aus, die verboten waren, die er nicht zulassen durfte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Samuel deswegen gleich so gekränkt sein würde._

_„Was ist los mit euch beiden?“, fragte Estelle sanft. „In den letzten Monaten sah es so aus, als hättet ihr wirklich eine gute Freundschaft aufgebaut.“_

_Ben schluckte schwer. Das hatten sie. Samuel war auf die selbe High School gegangen, wie sie. Aber er war zwei Jahre älter als Ben und damit hatten sie kaum Kontakt zu einander gehabt. Erst seit einem Jahr hatten sie irgendwie den gleichen Freundeskreis und trafen sich damit relativ häufig. Und Ben hatte sich vom ersten Moment an gut mit Samuel verstanden. Sie waren Freunde. Aber diese Freundschaft ging seit einiger Zeit viel zu tief._

_„Komm schon!“ Estelle fuhr mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken. „Erzähl mir, was los ist! - Du weißt, dass deine Geheimnisse bei mir sicher sind! Und du siehst aus, als würdest du wirklich reden müssen.“_

_Ben seufzte schwer. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du meine Geheimnisse auch noch wahren willst, wenn sie gegen die Gesetze verstoßen.“_

_„Wie bitte?“, fragte Estelle überrascht. Dann lachte sie. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!“_

_Er sah sie finster an. „Ich hätte ihn fast geküsst, letzte Woche.“_

_„Tatsächlich?“ Estelle sah ihn einen Moment wirklich verwirrt und überrascht an. Dann lächelte sie. „Hast du dich verliebt?“_

_Ben sah sie fassungslos an. „Ist das alles, was du dazu sagst?“_

_„Was sollte ich denn sonst sagen?“, wollte sie sanft wissen. „Und das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage!“_

_Ben wandte den Blick ab. „Es ist doch vollkommen egal. Es … es ist nicht richtig. Es ist verboten. Es …“_

_„Fühlt es sich falsch an?“, fragte Estelle leise. „Wenn du nicht an die Gesetze denkst oder daran, was andere darüber denken würden, fühlt es sich dann falsch an?“_

_Ben presste die Zähne aufeinander, ohne etwas zu sagen. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie er sich fühlte. Er durfte seiner Sehnsucht nicht nachgeben. Er würde dafür im Gefängnis landen. Und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was seine Familie mit ihm tun würde._

_„Hey!“ Estelle nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich glaube, Samuel geht es genauso wie dir!“_

_Ben sprang wütend auf. „Das ist doch vollkommen egal!“ War es eigentlich nicht. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wünschte sich das, aber der viel größere Teil von ihm fürchtete sich davor. „Es ist verboten, Estelle! Diese Gefühle sind verboten, aber für die kann ich wenigstens nicht bestraft werden! Aber wenn …“_

_Estelle musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Vergiss doch diese dummen Gesetze!“, verlangte sie sanft. „So lange euch niemand erwischt, sind sie vollkommen nebensächlich!“_

_Ben riss erschrocken die Augen und sah sie ungläubig an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst!“_

_„Doch, natürlich!“ Sie seufzte tief. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du dich in Samuel verliebt hast! Oh, und ich kann natürlich auch sehr gut verstehen, warum er diese Gefühle erwidert!“ Sie lachte, wahrscheinlich über sein Kopfschütteln. „Ich würde euch decken, wenn es nötig ist! - Ich halte nichts von diesen dummen Gesetzen!“_

_Ben schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf._

_Estelle stand auf und stellte sich dicht vor Ben. Sie waren schon so lange befreundet, dass niemand in Frage stellte, wenn sie in den persönlichen Bereich des anderen eindrangen und zu wenig Abstand zu einander hielten, als es höflich und angebracht wäre. Vielleicht dachten deshalb alle, sie würden irgendwann heiraten._

_„Du solltest mit Samuel reden!“, sagte Estelle leise. „Und ihr solltet euch nicht von irgendwelchen Vorurteilen oder Gesetzen behindern lassen. - Vielleicht bin ich haltlos romantisch, aber zu lieben ist nicht falsch! Und wenn ihr beide euch liebt, dann ist das auch nicht falsch! Rede mit Samuel, wenn ihr das nächste Mal irgendwann allein seid!“_

So war sie immer gewesen. Estelle war so unglaublich fortschrittlich gewesen und hatte so einen offenen Geist gehabt. Sie hatte ihn unterstützt und hatte ihm immer Halt gegeben. Sie war so ein starker Mensch gewesen. Das war einer von vielen Gründen, warum er sie irgendwann tatsächlich geliebt hatte.

Ben blätterte durch die Seiten in dem Album. Auf der letzten Seite gab es ein Bild von ihm und Sam. Sie lehnten an dem Auto von Sams Vater, mit dem sie zu der kleinen Pension gefahren waren, von der aus sie ihre Wandertour gestartet hatten. Es war direkt vor ihrer Rückfahrt gewesen. Trotz aller Zweifel und Ängste waren sie in diesem Moment so voller Hoffnung gewesen. In diesem Moment waren alle Probleme, die sie am Anfang gehabt hatten – auch mit sich selbst – vergessen gewesen.

_Ben musterte Samuel nachdenklich, statt sich auf die Wellen und das Surfbrett zu konzentrieren. Sie waren wie so oft allein in der kleinen Bucht, die sein Freund gewählt hatte, um ihm das Surfen beizubringen. Es wäre eine perfekte Gelegenheit um mit einander über dieses heikle Thema zu reden. Und Ben hatte sich doch fest vorgenommen, Estelles Ratschlag zu befolgen. Er hatte nur absolut keine Ahnung, wie er solch ein Gespräch beginnen sollte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich im Gegensatz zu Estelle nicht sicher war, ob Samuel wirklich auch nur ein kleines bisschen positiv darauf reagieren könnte._

_Er traf auf Samuels Blick, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt im Wasser trieb und skeptisch zu ihm sah. Ben rührte sich nicht, als Samuel begann zu ihm zu paddeln. Er wartete auf seinen Freund, obwohl er dieses Gespräch noch immer nicht führen wollte._

_„Was ist denn heute los?“, wollte Samuel wissen. Er wirkte ein wenig sauer. „Wenn du keine Lust hast, warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?“_

_Ben seufzte. „Das ist es doch gar nicht!“, erwiderte er leise._

_Samuel runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sitzt du dann hier wie erstarrt, statt dich in die Wellen zu stürzen?“_

_Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich … weiß auch nicht.“_

_Samuel wandte den Blick. „Bin ich dir irgendwie zu Nahe getreten?“_

_„Was?“ Er wurde von dieser Frage vollkommen überrumpelt. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie kommst du darauf?“_

_„Weil du mir aus dem Weg gehst und ungewöhnlich viel Abstand hältst“, sagte Samuel leise und irgendwie niedergeschlagen. „Und weil … es mir ziemlich schnell hätte passieren könne, dass ich es tue.“_

_Ben musterte seinen Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn. Konnte es sein, dass sie doch beide das selbe empfanden? Die selbe Sehnsucht und die selbe Anziehung? „Ich halte Abstand, weil ich befürchte, dich sonst zu bedrängen.“_

_Jetzt war es an Samuel ihn anzustarren._

_Ben lächelte vorsichtig und streckte die Hand nach Samuel aus, strich nur ganz leicht mit mit den Fingerspitzen über den Unterarm seines Freundes. Er versuchte die hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die ihn an schrie, dass schon das verboten war. Es sollte nicht verboten sein. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, um verboten zu sein._

_Samuel erwiderte das Lächeln und hob seine Hand, bis er ihre Finger miteinander verschränken konnte. „Du kannst mich gar nicht bedrängen. Weil du mir gar nicht nah genug sein kannst. Weil ich dich in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder los lassen will. Und weil ich … dich gern küssen würde.“_

_Ben schluckte schwer. „Nur, dass wir das nicht dürfen“, murmelte er. „Es ist verboten.“_

_Samuel sah ihn ernst an. „Nein. Wir dürfen uns nur nicht erwischen lassen.“_

_Aber so einfach war es nicht, das wussten sie beide. Ein einziger Blick, eine einzige unbedachte Berührung konnte ihnen zum Verhängnis werden, selbst dann wenn sie sich vornahmen ihrer Sehnsucht nacheinander nicht nachzugeben. Und jetzt gerade hielt Ben das für unmöglich. Er wollte Samuels Hand nie wieder los lassen. Und wenn sie nicht mitten auf dem Meer treiben würden, jeder auf seinem Surfbrett, dann hätte er sich auch nicht mit der Hand zufrieden gegeben._

_„Lass uns heute Abend weg gehen“, bat Samuel leise. „Zu dem See, bei dem wir neulich angeln waren. Da sind wir Abends ganz sicher ungestört.“_

_„Okay.“ Ben nickte lächelnd. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt sofort mit Samuel dort zum See gefahren. Er wollte die ganze Welt aussperren, weil er nur dann mit Samuel das teilen konnte, was sie beide fühlten._

Er schloss lächelnd die Augen. Er konnte noch heute Samuels Finger zwischen seinen und das Schaukeln der Wellen spüren, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Es hatte nur so wenige so freie Moment zwischen ihnen gegeben. Dort draußen auf dem Meer hatten die Mauern der Gesellschaft nicht existiert.

Er hatte das Surfen geliebt und vielleicht hatte es damit zusammen gehangen, dass Samuel es ihm beigebracht hatte. Und offenbar hatte er nicht nur die Liebe zum Surfen an seinen Enkel vererbt. Ben war so froh für Peter, dass er sich nicht würde verstecken müssen, aus Angst gegen das Gesetz zu verstoßen. Der einzige Grund sich zu verstecken, war Peters Vater. Aber Ben hoffte, dass er seinem Enkel diese Angst würde nehmen können, wenn er ihn genug unterstützte.

Peter sollte sich nicht verstecken müssen. Er sollte sich und seine Gefühle ausleben können. Sich verstecken zu müssen, sich bei jeder Gelegenheit nach möglichen Beobachtern umsehen zu müssen, bevor man sich gehen lassen konnte, war schrecklich.

_Es war so dunkel, dass Ben seinen Freund kaum sehen konnte. Dafür konnte er ihn um so deutlicher spüren, als Samuel ihn gegen die Wand drückte und ihm stürmische küsste. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag nach nichts anderem gesehnt. Aber sie hatten nicht einen Moment allein gehabt. Ben hasste das, aber das machte die Moment, die sie für sich hatten, nur um so wertvoller._

_„Am liebsten wäre ich irgendwo …“_

_Samuel fuhr von ihm zurück, als plötzlich das Quietschen der Tür zu hören war. Ben selbst wich zwei Schritte zurück und sah verlegen zur Seite. Er hörte die schweren Schritte eines Mannes, sah aber nicht hin. Er wusste nicht, ob der andere ihm nicht sofort ansehen würde, was sie hier gerade getan hatten._

_„Was habt ihr hier oben zu suchen, Jungs?“_

_Ben schluckte schwer. Das war Mr. Daniels, der Geschichtslehrer seiner High School, auf deren Dach sie standen, nachdem sie sich vom Abschlussfest hatten zurückziehen können. Am liebsten hätte Ben laut geflucht. Alles was er wollte, waren ein paar ruhige Minuten mit seinem Freund._

_„Ähm …“, machte Samuel und Ben konnte sein verlegenes Grinsen deutlich hören. Was tat der andere?_

_„Was ist das?“, fragte Mr. Daniels und nun sah Ben doch zu ihnen. Der Lehrer hielt einen Joint in der Hand und Ben hatte keine Ahnung, wo der her kam. Aber der verlegene Ausdruck auf Samuels Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er von ihm war._

_„Ich hab das von nem Kumpel am College“, sagte Samuel, nur dass er gar nicht aufs Collage ging. „Wir … wir wollten es halt mal ausprobieren.“_

_Mr. Daniels schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Hast du noch mehr davon?“_

_Samuel schüttelte den Kopf und machte dabei ein so betrübtes Gesicht, dass selbst Ben ihm das Schauspiel fast abgenommen hätte. Vielleicht sollte sein Freund sein Glück in Hollywood versuchen._

_Der Lehrer musterte sie beide einen Moment nachdenklich. Dann schloss er die Finger um den Joint zu einer Faust. „Ich werde das hier nicht melden, ausnahmsweise! Aber ihr solltet die Finger von solchen Dingen lassen!“_

_Ben und Samuel nickten gleichzeitig artig. Als Mr. Daniels nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ging, fiel eine unglaubliche Anspannung von Ben ab. Das wäre fast schief gegangen. Wenn er sie dabei erwischt hätte, wie sie sich küssten, hätte er nicht so einfach darüber hin weg gesehen._

_„Wo hattest du den Joint her?“, wollte Ben wissen, als sie wieder allein waren._

_„Hab ich zur Sicherheit immer einstecken, wenn wir uns irgendwo treffen“, erklärte Samuel atemlos. Er schien sich genauso erschrocken zu haben, wie Ben. „Drogen mal ausprobieren ist für die meisten kaum die Rede wert.“_

_Ben lächelte. „Du bist genial.“ Er hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht ganz nützlich wäre, wenn sie sich eine Geschichte zurechtlegen würden, sollte sie mal jemand überraschen._

_Samuel strich mit den Fingern über Bens Kiefer. „Nicht wirklich. Du bist nur nicht der erste Junge, mit dem ich mich treffe!“_

_Ben riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Nicht?“_

_Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er nicht Samuels erster Freund sein könnte. Und sie hatten nicht annähernd genug Zeit allein, um das schon mal zur Sprache gebracht zu haben. Er selbst war vor Samuel mit niemandem ausgegangen, weder mit einem Mädchen und schon gar nicht mit einem Jungen._

_Samuel lächelte sanft. „Ich habe mich in meinem letzten Jahr auf der High School mit einem Jungen aus meinem Mathe-Kurs getroffen. Aber es war mehr ein Experiment. Wir waren nicht verliebt. Wir haben nur zufällig gewusst, dass wir die selben Interessen haben.“_

_Ben konnte das Lächeln aus irgendeinem Grund nicht erwidern. „Du bist kein Experiment für mich.“_

_„Gut“, erwiderte Samuel grinsend. „Du bist nämlich auch keines. Ich … hab dich unglaublich gern.“ Er lehnte sich ein Stück zu Ben, wagte aber nicht, ihn zu küssen. Ihr Alibi für diesen Abend war bereits aufgebraucht. „Lass uns weg fahren“, bat er stattdessen._

_Ben runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wegfahren?“_

_„Ich kenne einen netten Wanderweg um einen abgelegenen See“, erklärte Samuel. „Und ich kenne mich gut dort aus. Ich weiß, wo wir abseits der Wege zelten können, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Und ich habe ein Zelt, dass groß genug für uns beide ist. Und niemand wird deswegen Fragen stellen, weil wir einfach sagen können, wir konnten uns kein zweites Zelt leisten.“_

_Ben lachte leise. „Das hört sich fantastisch an. - Aber kannst du denn Urlaub nehmen?“_

_Samuel nickte. „Das bekomme ich schon hin. Hast du Pläne für die Zeit, bis das College beginnt?“, wollte er wissen._

_„Ich habe einen Praktikantenjob bei Dad im Betrieb. Aber die letzten drei Wochen vor Beginn des Semesters habe ich frei“, berichtete Ben._

_Samuel begann zu grinsen. „Dann könnten wir über meinen Geburtstag wandern gehen!“ Er zog Ben für einen kurzen Kuss zu sich. „Das wäre das beste Geschenk überhaupt!“_

_Ben lächelte. „Dann lass uns wandern gehen!“_

Samuel hatte niemals eine bessere Idee gehabt. Dieser Meinung war Ben damals und heute gewesen. Er hatte sich niemals wieder so frei gefühlt, wie in diesen zehn Tagen. Mitten im Wald und abseits der Wege hatten sie nicht damit rechnen müssen, jederzeit jemandem zu begegnen. Sie hatten nicht auf ihre Blicke achten müssen, hatten sich küssen und berühren können, wann immer ihnen danach gewesen war.

Samuel hatte die Gegend so gut gekannt. Sein Großvater war früher fast jedes Wochenende mit ihm dort gewesen und hatte ihm die Gegend gezeigt. Ben hatte fantastische Orte gesehen, an die Samuel ihn geführt hatte. Sie hatten am Tag die Natur genossen und in der Nacht sich selbst. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie genug Zeit und Ruhe gehabt hatten, um ihrer Sehnsucht und ihrem Verlangen nacheinander nachzugeben.

Es war nie wieder so schön gewesen, wie in diesen Tagen. Damals hatte Ben sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass es immer so sein könnte. Es hätte immer so sein sollen. Aber es war niemals wieder so gewesen, nachdem sie in ihr gewöhnliches Leben zurückgekehrt waren. Nach diesen Tagen, in denen sie einfach hatte sein können, wie sie waren, war es Ben schwer gefallen, seine Gefühle für Samuel zu verbergen. Irgendwie war es ihm dennoch gelungen.

Aber irgendwann hatten sie eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Und Ben brach noch heute das Herz, wenn er daran dachte.

_Sie fuhren auseinander, als sie das leise Rascheln von Gras hörten. Sie hatten nur ihre Finger ineinander verflochten gehabt, weil schon aneinander zu lehnen sie verraten könnte und sie hier nun einmal viel zu leicht gesehen werden konnte, auch wenn eigentlich niemand hier her kam._

_„Hey.“ Estelle setzte sich zu ihnen und Ben zog Samuels Hand sofort wieder zu sich. Es war kein Geheimnis vor Estelle. Sie war es, die ihnen mehr als ein Mal im letzten Jahr geholfen hatte, ihre Beziehung zu decken. Alle dachten, Estelle und Ben würden miteinander ausgehen. Diese Tarnung war so gut, dass Bens Vater ihn sogar schon gefragt hatte, wann er gedachte, um Estelles Hand anzuhalten._

_Samuel sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu dem Mädchen. „Du siehst so blass aus!“_

_„Ihr kennt doch James Gordon, oder?“, fragte Estelle. „War er nicht sogar in deinem Jahrgang Samuel? - Jemand hat behauptet ihn gestern mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.“_

_Ben sah erschrocken zu seinem Freund. Er selbst kannte James nur vom Sehen, aber er war derjenige gewesen, mit dem Samuel sich vor drei Jahren getroffen hatte. Sie hatten keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander gehabt, aber er hatte trotzdem einmal eine besondere Rolle in Samuels Leben gespielt. Und so, wie Estelle aussah, hatte sie keine guten Nachrichten._

_„Die Polizei sollte kommen und ihn verhaften“, berichtete Estelle leise. „Aber sein Bruder und ein paar andere … Sie haben ihn durch die Straßen gejagt und … er ist jetzt im Krankenhaus und die Polizei hat die Mistkerle nicht einmal verhört, die ihm das angetan haben!“_

_Ben hatte den Blick besorgt auf seinen Freund gerichtet. Samuel war unglaublich blass und Ben spürte das Zittern in den Fingern zwischen seinen. Er rückte ein Stück näher zu Samuel, aber er traute sich nicht, seinen Freund auch in den Arm zu nehmen, obwohl er es gern getan hätte. Er könnte diesen Trost auch selbst gebrauchen. Natürlich wusste er, was passieren konnte, wenn man Samuel und ihn erwischte, aber es war niemals zuvor jemandem etwas passiert, der ihnen so nahe war._

_„Weißt du, wie es James geht?“, wollte Ben leise fest._

_Estelle schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. - Ich kam dazu, als der Krankenwagen weg fuhr. Lizzy hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist.“_

_Samuel legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schluckte schwer. „Scheiße“, murmelte er. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle vorsichtiger sein!“_

_Estelle sah ihn überrascht an. „Dann ist er tatsächlich mit einem Mann gesehen worden? Kennst du ihn gut?“_

_„Macht es das besser, dass wahr ist, was über ihn gesagt wird?“, fuhr Samuel sie wütend an._

_Estelle hob abwehrende die Hände. „Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt! Aber das heißt, dass da noch jemand anderes in Gefahr ist, im Krankenhaus oder im Gefängnis zu landen!“_

_Samuel schloss die Augen. „Entschuldige.“_

_„Schon gut.“ Estelle lächelte sanft. Sie rückte näher zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Ben war unglaublich dankbar dafür. Er konnte seinem Freund diesen Trost nicht geben, so gern er es auch wollte. Und er hätte die Umarmung auch selbst gut gebrauchen können, obwohl die Sorge um seinen Freund den Schock über das Gehörte im Moment noch weitgehend zur Seite schob. Und er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass ihnen beiden so etwas auch viel zu schnell passieren konnte._

_„Ihr müsst aufpassen“, murmelte Estelle besorgt. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um euch!“_

_Samuel nickte. „Das tun wir immer“, sagte er und löste sich aus ihren Armen. „Und du bist eine unglaublich große Hilfe.“_

_Ben musterte seinen Freund eingehend. Sie waren vorsichtig, aber sie wussten auch beide, dass sie niemals vorsichtig genug sein konnten. Er fühlte sich schrecklich in diesem Moment. Und er fragte sich das erste Mal, wie lange er und Samuel dieses Versteckspiel würden aufrecht erhalten können._

_„Meine Eltern kennen kein anderes Thema als die Schande, die James angeblich über seine Familie gebracht hat“, murmelte Ben niedergeschlagen. Er wollte ihnen so gern widersprechen, aber das konnte er nicht. Sie würden es niemals verstehen, wenn er auch nur Partei für James ergriff._

_Samuel seufzte und schloss seine Arme ein wenig enger um Ben. Sie lagen auf einer Decke in einem nicht einsehbaren Bereich einer kleinen, versteckten Bucht. Sie waren mit dem Fahrrad eine Stunde hier her unterwegs gewesen, aber sie waren hier ungestört. Und dafür würden sie auch einen noch längeren Weg in Kauf nehmen._

_„Uns könnte das auch passieren“, murmelte Ben benommen._

_„Ich weiß“, sagte Samuel leise. „Ich habe auch Angst. - Mein Vater war dabei, als sie James verprügelt haben. Und er fühlt sich vollkommen im Recht!“_

_Ben erschauerte. Dieser Vorfall hing wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen und beschäftigte sie seit Tagen. Natürlich war Ben immer bewusst gewesen, dass man sie nicht erwischen durfte, aber welche Folgen es wirklich haben konnte, hatte er nicht gewusst. Und es machte ihm schreckliche Angst._

_„Estelle wäre bereit, dich zu heiraten“, murmelte Samuel._

_Ben sah verwirrt und überrascht auf. „Wie bitte?“_

_Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Samuel darauf kam. Natürlich wusste Estelle genauso gut wie sie beide, dass ihre Eltern genauso sehr wie die von Ben im Grunde jeden Tag darauf warteten, dass er ihr einen Antrag machte. Sie hatten vor ein paar Wochen darüber gesprochen._

_„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht“, erklärte Samuel. „Und vielleicht solltet ihr beide wirklich heiraten.“ Seine Stimme brach und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er weiter sprechen konnte. „Du könntest dir ein gutes Leben mit ihr aufbauen.“_

_„Und was ist mit dir? Mit uns?“, fragte Ben vorwurfsvoll, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass dieses Gespräch irgendwann kommen würde. Sie hatten keine gemeinsame Zukunft. Und der Angriff auf James hatte ihnen das nur noch viel deutlicher gemacht._

_Samuel lächelte traurig. „Wenn wir zusammen bleiben, dann passiert uns irgendwann das selbe wie James“, erwiderte er mit schwacher Stimme._

_Es war keinen Monat her, dass sein Vater sie beinahe erwischt hätte. Und wenn er dabei gewesen war, als diese Männer James gejagt hatten, dann würden er auch mit ihnen kurzen Prozess machen._

_Ben schluckte schwer. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ein Leben mit Estelle zu führen. Sie war seine beste Freundin, aber mehr auch nicht. Und wie konnte er sie jemals lieben, wenn er doch Samuel hatte? Und sollte er sie nicht lieben, wenn er sie heiratete?_

_Samuel hob die Hand und legte sie in Bens Nacken, zog seinen Freund zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er. „Und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass wir beide unser Leben miteinander verbringen könnten. Aber das würde niemals gut gehen, Ben!“_

_„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ben leise. „Aber ich …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich das kann. Nicht mehr … nicht mehr mit dir zusammen zu sein und dich trotzdem jeden Tag zu sehen …“_

_Samuel seufzte schwer. „Ich … Wir würden uns nicht jeden Tag sehen“, erwiderte er zögernd. „Ich … Mein Chef hat einen Freund in Salt Lake City, der da eine Druckerei übernimmt und … er sucht neue Mitarbeiter. Mein Chef hat mich empfohlen. Das hat er mir heute morgen erzählt.“_

_Ben riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Du willst gehen?“, fragte er entsetzt._

_Samuel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden“, sagte er. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. - Es ist eine tolle Chance. Aber … Ich müsste dich hier zurück lassen.“_

_Ben ließ den Kopf auf die Brust seines Freundes sinken und schwieg. Er wusste, dass Samuel recht hatte, aber das machte all das hier nicht einfacher. Ben wollte mit Samuel zusammen bleiben, er wollte sich nicht von ihm trennen. Aber es wäre das beste, wenn Ben Estelle heiratete und Samuel diesem Angebot nach Salt Lake City folgte – aber das war so schrecklich weit weg._

_„Oder du kommst mit nach Salt Lake City“, murmelte Samuel._

_Das ließ Ben überrascht wieder aufsehen. „Mitkommen?“, fragte er verwirrt._

_Was sollte er in Salt Lake City tun? Er ging hier in LA aufs College und hatte einen Nebenjob. Natürlich würde er dort bei Samuel sein können und er würde schon eine Arbeit finden. Aber letztendlich würde es genauso wie hier sein. Sie würden sich verstecken müssen und immer fürchten, entdeckt zu werden. Und früher oder später würden sie erneut vor der selben Entscheidung stehen wie jetzt: die Stadt verlassen oder ihre Beziehung beenden, um nicht in großen Schwierigkeiten zu landen. So sehr Ben seinen Freund auch liebte, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er für so ein Leben geschaffen war._

_„Ich weiß, das ist eine dumme Idee. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir mit so einem Leben lange klar kommen würden“, sagte Samuel sanft. „Es ist … nur ein Traum und kein Weg, den wir wirklich wählen können.“_

_Ben seufzte tief. „Nein“, stimmte er ihm zu._

_Es gab keinen Weg, den sie zusammen beschreiten konnten, kein Leben, dass sie zusammen führen konnten. Ihre Lebenswege würden sich trennen, auf die ein oder andere Weise. Und es wäre besser, wenn sie selbst entschieden, wann und wie das geschehen würde._

_„Wann … wann gehst du weg?“_

_„Wenn ich zustimme, dann im Oktober“, antwortete Samuel zögern._

_„Es ist ein besserer Job als hier, oder nicht?“, fragte Ben. Als Samuel nickte, sagte er: „Dann solltest du gehen. Es ist vielleicht eine einmalige Chance!“_

_„Ja“, stimmte Samuel ihm zu. „Aber zu gehen … Es fällt mir schwer, dich zu verlassen.“_

_„Du hast mir vor einem Jahr selbst gesagt, dass es niemals von Dauer sein kann“, stellte Ben leise fest._

_Samuel nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber da wusste ich noch nicht, wie sehr ich dich jetzt liebe. - Wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, hätte ich längst um deine Hand angehalten! … 'Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet!'“_

_Ben musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. „Ja, ich will!“, antwortete er. Und wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass sie diesen so symbolträchtigen Schwur einander tatsächlich leisten könnten._

_Samuel lächelte. „Dann wirst du Estelle heiraten?“_

_„Und du gehst nach Salt Lake City.“_

_Wenn Ben ihn gehen lassen konnte. Jetzt gerade wollte er seinen Freund einfach nur fest halten, ihn niemals los lassen. Aber es gab auf dieser Welt keinen Ort, an dem sie ungestört und ohne Angst würden leben können._

_„Lass uns wandern gehen“, sagte Ben. „Lass uns da hin gehen, wo wir letztes Jahr waren. Noch einmal zehn Tage nur wir beide. Als … Abschied.“_

Ben legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lehnte ihn gegen die Lehne des Sessels. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Tränen auf das Album tropfen würden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Erinnerungen ihn noch immer so mitnehmen würde. Er hatte sich nicht mehr daran erinnert, seit Samuel die Stadt verlassen hatte. Sie hatten versucht ihren zweiten Urlaub zu genießen, aber es war ihnen nicht durchweg gelungen. Sie hatten immer wieder und viel zu oft an den nahenden Abschied denken müssen.

Und dieser Abschied war viel zu schnell gekommen. Sie hatten sich in der selben Bucht getroffen, in der sie entschieden hatten getrennte Wege zu gehen, am Abend bevor Samuel in den Zug gestiegen war. Samuel hatte die Fotoalben dabei gehabt und Ben hätte ihn fast nicht gehen lassen. Aber sein Freund war gegangen und Ben hatte noch Stunden am Strand gesessen und um die verlorene Beziehung getrauert.

Estelle hatte ihm geholfen damit leben zu lernen. Sie war eine wunderbare Frau gewesen. Er hatte vor ihren Eltern um ihre Hand angehalten, nur wenige Tage nachdem Samuel gegangen war. Sie hatten es schon vorher so abgesprochen als Samuel noch da gewesen war. Und irgendwann hatten sie tatsächlich begonnen einander zu lieben. Er vermisste sie. Aber jetzt gerade stellte er fest, dass er Samuel noch viel mehr vermisste.

Ben atmete tief durch. Er würde Peter helfen so eine Entscheidung niemals treffen zu müssen. Und so, wie er seinen Schwiegersohn kannte, würde sein Enkel diese Hilfe brauchen. Aber Peter würde sich niemals von einer geliebten Person trennen müssen, weil er Angst hatte, was geschehen könnte, wenn er das nicht tat. Niemals.


	3. Snow - Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter und Bob haben eine besondere Weihnachtsüberraschung für Peters Großvater

Ben holte tief Luft, als er aus Peters Wagen stieg und seinen Blick über die verschneite Landschaft um sie herum schweifen ließ. Vieles hatte sich in den vielen Jahrzehnten verändert, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, aber trotz des Schnees waren die Bergrücken noch immer unverkennbar die selben wie zu der Zeit, als er mit Samuel hier die einzige Zeit verbracht hatte, in der sie halbwegs ungestört und ohne Angst hatten zusammen sein können.

„Alles klar, Grandpa?“

Peters Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu seinem Enkel. „Natürlich. Es sind nur viele Erinnerungen, die hier aufkommen, weißt du?“

„Deswegen sind wir her gekommen, oder nicht?“ Peter holte Bens Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und wies in Richtung des Hauses, das ihnen vom Parkplatz aus den Blick auf den See versperrte. „Bob sollte schon deinen Zimmerschlüssel haben.“

Ben musterte das große Haus nachdenklich, das der kleinen Berghütte Platz gemacht hatte, in der er und Samuel damals ihre Wanderung angemeldet hatten. Die Hütte hatte damals nur ein Büro und einen Sanitätsraum beherbergt, jetzt gab es hier zehn Gästezimmer, die im Sommer gut ausgebucht waren, den Winter über aber häufig leer standen. Dieses Gebiet gehört nicht zu den beliebten Ski-Gebieten der Rocky Mountains, weshalb außer Peters und Bobs Wagen nur zwei weitere auf dem Parkplatz standen.

„Das ist ganz schön viel Schnee“, stellte Ben fest, während sie langsam durch die weiße Pracht stapften. „Bist du sicher, dass ihr bei diesem Wetter den See umrunden wollt?“

Peter lachte. „Na klar! Es gibt zwei Hütten um den See herum, und mit den Langlauf-Skiern ist die Strecke zwischen ihnen wirklich kein Problem. Wir sind das im Sommer schon mal abgelaufen, wir wissen also wo wir lang müssen.“

Ben sah ihn überrascht an. „Ihr ward im Sommer hier?“

Peter hatte nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Sommerurlaub mit seinen Freunden eine Menge davon erzählt, aber er hatte es erfolgreich geschafft zu verschweigen, dass sie hier an diesem See gewesen waren.

„Wir mussten uns doch vergewissern, dass das hier eine gute Idee ist“, stellte Peter fest. „Wir waren mit Justus im Sommer für zwei Wochen hier und haben die Tour um den See herum gemacht. Wird ein bisschen romantischer dieses Mal, nur Bob und ich ganz allein in der Wildnis. Ich kann verstehen warum Samuel und du noch einmal hier her gekommen seid.“

„Ihr passt auf euch auf, ja?“ Ben musterte seinen Enkel skeptisch von der Seite. Er hatte natürlich von Anfang an von dem Plan der beiden Jungen gewusst, den See zu umrunden während der acht Tage, die sie hier verbringen würden, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte er dabei nicht an die winterlich verschneite Landschaft gedacht, die sie hier natürlich in der Woche nach Weihnachten vorfinden würden, sondern nur an die Wärme und Sonne, die er hier zwei Mal im Spätsommer erlebt hatte.

„Natürlich. Wir haben unsere Handys mit und in den Hütten gibt es Festnetz. Wir haben uns bei der Parkverwaltung verpflichtet uns zu melden, sobald wir in einer Hütte angekommen sind. Wenn wir uns zum Sonnenuntergang nicht gemeldet haben, dann senden sie sofort einen Suchtrupp aus. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um uns machen. Du hast eine ganze Woche Zeit, um die Ruhe zu genießen und in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen!“

Ben seufzte, widersprach aber nicht, als sie die Eingangstür der Hütte erreichten und Bob ihnen die Tür aufhielt.

„Ihr seid spät!“, stellte Bob lachend fest, nachdem er Peter mit einem kurzen Kuss begrüßt hatte.

„Grandpa hat dagegen protestiert, wenn ich zu schnell gefahren bin!“, erklärte Peter grinsend.

Ben schnaubte. „Kein Grund bei diesem Wetter die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung auszureizen!“

„Ich wusste mich ja zum Glück zu beschäftigen!“ Bob hielt ihm einen Schlüssel entgegen. „Ich habe euch beide schon angemeldet. Dein Zimmer ist im ersten Obergeschoss, Ben, und Peter und ich haben das Zimmer direkt unter dem Dach.“

„Hat alles andere geklappt?“, fragte Peter.

Ben runzelte die Stirn als Bob nickte, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, worüber die beiden Jungen sprachen.

„Es ist alles wie geplant gelaufen“, stellte Bob fest. „In einer halben Stunde?“

„Wovon redet ihr?“

Peter drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm. „Unsere eigentliche Überraschung wartet noch auf dich! Reicht dir eine halbe Stunde um dich etwas von der Fahrt zu erholen?“

Ben musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“

„Ah, das erfährst du später.“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf und lief zur Treppe neben der Rezeption ohne auf Ben zu warten. „Ich bring schon mal deinen Koffer auf das Zimmer!“

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst dich freuen“, stellte Bob fest. „Aber wir können es auch ein wenig nach hinten verschieben, wenn du etwas mehr Zeit brauchst um anzukommen. Es wäre gut, wenn wir es dir vor dem Abendbrot zeigen können, aber bis dahin haben wir immer noch etwas über drei Stunden Zeit.“

Ben seufzte tief. "Worauf habe ich mich da mit euch beiden nur eingelassen?"

Bob lachte. „Ich bin mir sicher du bist nicht der erste, der sich diese Frage stellt!“

Ben nahm den Schlüssel entgegen, den Bob noch immer in der ausgestreckten Hand hielt. „Also gut. Eine halbe Stunde ist vollkommen ausreichend.“ Er folgte Peter die Treppe hinauf und grüßte im Vorbeigehen die junge Frau an der Rezeption, die den ganzen Austausch mit einem nur schlecht verborgenen Grinsen beobachtet hatte.

Das Zimmer war erstaunlich groß und sehr komfortable eingerichtet. Es gab neben dem Bett eine kleine Sitzecke mit Sofa und Sessel, die vom Schlafbereich durch ein gut gefülltes Bücherregal abgetrennt war. Neben der Sitzecke führte eine Glastür auf einen großen Balkon, von dem aus man den ganzen See und die Bergkette dahinter überblicken konnten. Im Sommer hier zu sitzen musste herrlich sein und Ben konnte gut verstehen, warum es zur warmen Jahreszeit schwer war, hier ein freies Zimmer zu ergattern.

Ben verschob das Auspacken seines Koffers auf später und genoss stattdessen den Blick über den See für die halbe Stunde bis Peter zurückkehrte. Er war sich mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es tatsächlich eine solch gute Idee gewesen war, hier her zu kommen. Es brauchte eine Menge Wehmut mit sich an den Ort zurückzukehren, an dem er die fraglos glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Er vermisste Samuel, häufig sogar mehr als er Estelle vermisste, und er spürte bereits, dass dieser Ort diese Gefühle nur steigerte.

Es hatte wie eine fantastische Idee geklungen, als Peter und Bob ihm vor zwei Monaten diesen Urlaub vorgeschlagen hatten. Sie hatten darauf bestanden alles selbst zu bezahlen als Dank für die Unterstützung, die er den beiden Jungen im letzten Jahr hatte zu kommen lassen, und sie hatten keinen seiner Proteste gelten lassen. Ben hatte sich schließlich geschlagen gegeben nachdem Bobs Eltern ihm im Stillen versichert hatten, dass sie Peter und Bob bei diesem Geschenk finanziell kräftig unter die Arme griffen.

Es war kein einfaches Jahr für Peter und Bob gewesen und Ben war nur all zu glücklich gewesen, sie auf ihrem Weg unterstützen zu können. Es war etwas mehr als anderthalb Jahre her, dass Peter auf dem Dachboden das Fotoalbum gefunden hatte, das Samuel Ben zum Abschied geschenkt hatte und in dem der erste ihrer beiden Urlaube an diesem See dokumentiert war. Es war eine größere Erleichterung gewesen als Ben es erwartet hatte, mit seinem Enkel über diesen Teil seiner eigenen Jugend sprechen zu können. Er hatte diesen Schritt mit seiner Tochter nie gewagt und er hatte gelernt diese Entscheidung, die Estelle und er vor so langer Zeit zusammen getroffen hatten, zu bereuen.

Susanne war in den letzten Monaten zu einer einzigen Enttäuschung geworden, und Ben war sich nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich nur der Einfluss ihres Ehemannes war, der sie dazu veranlasste, sich von ihrem Sohn wegen seiner sexuellen Orientierung abzuwenden.

Ben hatte die Beziehung zwischen Peter und Bob wachsen gesehen, sogar schon bevor er Peter von Samuel erzählt hatte. Er hatte sie unterstützt, wo er nur konnte. Am Anfang war das hauptsächlich dadurch geschehen, dass er ihnen mit seinem Haus einen Ort gewährt hatte, an dem sie ungestört miteinander hatten sein können, aber nachdem Peter und Bob im vergangenen Februar die Entscheidung getroffen hatten, sich ihren Eltern zu offenbaren, hatte das ganz andere Züge angenommen.

Bobs Eltern waren fantastisch und verständnisvoll, unterstützten sowohl Bob als auch Peter in allem, was sie taten und bildeten damit das komplette Gegenteil zu Peters Eltern. Ben hatte von seinem Schwiegersohn nichts anderes erwartet. Schon vor der Hochzeit zwischen Susanne und Henry waren Ben und Estelle mit ihrem künftigen Schwiegersohn in mehr als einen Streit über seine teilweise sehr hässliche und hasserfüllte Rhetorik geraten, aber Susanne war für diese Charakterschwächen vollkommen blind gewesen. Oder vielleicht war sie auch von Anfang an mit ihrem Mann einer Meinung gewesen und hatte das ihren Eltern gegenüber nicht so offen zugeben wollen.

Nach Monaten des Streits zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern waren sie kurz nach Beginn der Sommerferien in diesem Jahr an den Punkt gelangt, an dem Peter schließlich zu Ben gezogen war. Ben hatte diesen Vorschlag sehr früh ihn Spiel gebracht, weil er von Anfang an nicht gewillt gewesen war, seinen Enkel in einer Situation zu lassen, in der er sich täglich mit dem homophoben Hass seines Vaters auseinandersetzen musste, aber es hatte lange gedauert Peter davon zu überzeugen. Ben war in einer solchen Atmosphäre aufgewachsen und er wollte es Peter ersparen eine ähnliche Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, wie er und Samuel sie einst getroffen hatten. Sein Enkel hatte die Chance, sein Leben so zu führen wie er es wollte, und Ben würde dafür sorgen, dass er sich dessen auch immer bewusst war.

Ben hatte Peter und Bob hauptsächlich ihre Freude über diesen Urlaub nicht nehmen wollen, als er sich darauf eingelassen hatte, aber er hatte auch erwartet, dass er es tatsächlich würde genießen können in den Erinnerungen dieses Ort zu schwelgen. Für den Moment erfüllt es ihn nur mit Trauer und Wehmut, aber Ben hielt an der Hoffnung fest, dass sich das in den nächsten Stunden oder auch Tagen noch legen würde.

Peter war auf die Minute pünktlich und wippte voll nervöser Energie auf und ab während er darauf wartete, dass Ben sich seine Jacke und Schuhe anzog. Es war selten geworden Peter in solch guter Laune zu sehen seit er sich dem Konflikt mit seinen Eltern geschlagen gegeben und zu Ben gezogen war. Immer wieder riss der Gedanken an seine Eltern ihn aus seinem Glück, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sowohl Ben als auch Peters Freunde begonnen hatten, Susanne und Henry nicht mehr zu erwähnen.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen mir diese Überraschung zu Hause zu zeigen?“, fragte Ben grinsend, während er Peter die Treppe hinunter folgte.

„Nein“, erwiderte Peter grinsend. „Glaub mir, hier wird das viel mehr Effekt haben.“

„Und du willst mir nicht einmal einen kleinen Hinweis geben?“ Ben konnte nicht fassen, dass Bob und Peter es geschafft hatten irgendetwas zu organisieren, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte, aber er konnte sich auch beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis darauf gegeben hatten, dass sie hier noch irgendetwas zusätzliches vorbereitet hatten.

„Die zwei Minuten wirst du dich noch gedulden können“, sagte Peter lachend.

Er führte Ben durch den großen Aufenthaltsraum im Erdgeschoss, von dem Ben wusste, dass sie hier auch ihre Mahlzeiten einnehmen würden, und hinaus über die verschneite Terrasse zum Uferweg. Der Weg war in direkter Umgebung der Hütte vom Schnee frei geräumt, wofür Ben sehr dankbar war. Er war Schnee nicht gewohnt, schließlich hatte er sein ganzes Leben im Großraum von Los Angeles verbracht und Estelle und er waren nur selten im Winter in Gebieten im Urlaub gewesen, in denen es Schnee gab. So atemberaubend der Anblick der verschneiten Berge auch war, fühlte Ben sich doch sehr unsicher dabei durch den tiefen Schnee zu stapfen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich für einen langem Spaziergang im Schnee gewappnet bin“, stellte Ben fest, als Peter sich nach links wandte und begann den Uferweg hinab zu laufen.

„Es ist nicht weit“, versprach Peter. „Dort vorn hinter dem großen Baum gibt es es eine Pergola, an der sie im Winter Wände anbauen und die sie beheizen. Bob wartet da mit unserer Überraschung auf uns.“

Ben musterte die große, alte Eiche skeptisch, die etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt stand und tatsächlich kam bereits nach wenigen Schritten dahinter der Umriss einer Holzlaube in Sicht. Wenn seine Erinnerung ihn nicht trügt, dann hatte an dieser Stelle ein überdachter Picknick Tisch gestanden als er mit Samuel hier gewesen war. Bei ihrem ersten Urlaub hatten sie dort ihre letzten Vorräte vertilgt bevor sie sich auf die Heimfahrt gemacht hatten. Als sie das zweite Mal hier gewesen waren, hatten sie diese Pause gut eine Stunde vom Parkplatz entfernt mitten im Wald gemacht, weil ihnen nur zu bewusst gewesen war, dass es die letzten paar Minuten waren, die sie zusammen verbringen würden.

Peter überließ ihn seinen Gedanken, während sie das kurze Stück den Uferweg entlang liefen, und so hielt Ben es zunächst für eine Einbildung, als er Bob vor der Laube neben einem älteren Mann stehen sah. Ben stockte mitten im Schritt und starrte zu Bobs Begleiter, unwillig den Gedanken zu folgen, der sich ihm aufdrängen wollte.

„Grandpa?“

Es war mehr Peters Hand auf seiner Schulter als seine Stimme, die Ben aus seiner Starre riss. „Peter, ist…“ Es waren einundfünfzig Jahre vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, und dennoch hatte Ben keinen Zweifel daran, dass es Samuel war, der da neben Bob stand.

„Ja“, antwortete Peter leise. „Du hast gesagt, du hast vor ein paar Jahren erfolglos nach ihm gesucht und … Wir haben diese Suche noch einmal aufgenommen. Er war überrascht aber auch sehr deutlich sehr glücklich, als wir bei ihm vor der Tür standen und erklärt haben, warum wir auf der Suche nach ihm waren.“

Ben nickte langsam und setzte seinen Weg zögernd fort. Er konnte den Blick nicht von Samuel abwenden und als Samuel sich zu ihm umdrehte, konnte er die selbe Freude und Verwunderung auf dem Gesicht seines alten Freundes sehen, die von ihm selbst Besitz ergriffen hatte. Bevor er Samuel noch ganz erreicht hatte, eilte dieser ihm bereits entgegen, die Arme mit einem lauten Lachen ausbreitend, und im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einer knochenbrechenden aber so warmen und herzlichen Umarmung wieder.

Keine Worte hätten ausdrücken können, was er in diesem Moment empfand, und Samuel schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie standen für lange Minuten einfach nur da und hielten einander fest. Es war schließlich die Kälte, die unter seine Jacke kroch, die Ben dazu veranlasst einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Ohne eine bewusst Entscheidung darüber zu treffen griff er nach Samuels Händen und drückte sie fest.

„Es ist wunderbar dich zu sehen!“ Bens Stimme war rau und er räusperte sich.

Samuel nickte mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Das ist es. Da drin in der Laube warten Kaffee und Kekse auf uns, und vor allen Dingen ein warmer Kamin.“

Ben nickte und stellte überrascht fest, das Peter und Bob verschwunden waren, als er sich zu ihnen umdrehen wollte. „Ich nehme an du wusstest, das die Jungs dieses Treffen hier arrangiert hatten?“

„Ja“, stimmte Samuel ihm lachend zu. Er hielt Bens Hand fest in seiner auf dem Weg in die Laube. „Ich war ein wenig skeptisch am Anfang, aber ich konnte der Idee von einer weiteren Woche Urlaub hier mit dir an diesem Ort nicht widerstehen.“

„Peter hat mir diese Woche als Dank für meine Unterstützung verkauft“, stelle Ben fest. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet … Ich habe dich gesucht, vor ein paar Jahren. Ich weiß, dass mein Enkel und seine Freunde gut sind, aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie in der Lage wären, dich zu finden.“

„Es war eine große Überraschung, als diese drei Jungen im September plötzlich vor meiner Tür standen“, berichtete Samuel. „Ich wollte es am Anfang gar nicht so richtig glauben.“

In der Laube waren mehrere Sessel und zwei kleine Sofas um einen Tisch und einen Kamin verteilt, der im Sommer vermutlich als Grill diente. Sie entledigten sich an der Tür ihrer Jacken und Schuhe, denn das Feuer im Kamin sorgte in der Laube für eine angenehme Wärme, und setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa, das dem Kamin am nächsten stand. Ben konnte die Situation noch immer nicht ganz fassen und hatte das Bedürfnis Samuel so nahe wie möglich zu bleiben. Es mochten mehr als fünfzig Jahre vergangen sein seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, aber die Wärme und Verbundenheit, die einst zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, war noch immer vorhanden.

„Sie haben nicht die kleinste Andeutung darauf gemacht, dass sie überhaupt nach dir suchen“, stellte Ben fest. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Peter und seinen Freunden dafür je danken kann. Ich … habe so oft davon geträumt dich wieder zu sehen. Ich habe niemals ganz … Ich konnte dich niemals ganz los lassen.“

„Ich habe nie gewagt nach dir zu suchen“, stellte Samuel leise fest. „Ich bin vor ein paar Jahren nach Santa Monica gezogen und ich habe nie ganz aufgehört zu hoffen, dir in der Gegend vielleicht zufällig über den Weg zu laufen, oder auch Estelle. Aber … ich wollte mich euch nicht aufdrängen.“

Ben lachte. „Das hättest du nicht. Estelle hätte … Sie war das beste, was mir passieren konnte, weißt du? Wenn sich die Chance ergeben hätte, dass du in unser Leben zurückkehrst, hätte sie uns auch darin unterstützt unsere Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen. Sie war … Sie hat mehr als ein Mal versucht mich davon zu überzeugen mir einen Liebhaber zu suchen. Wenn du das hättest sein können … dann wäre ich dem vielleicht sogar gefolgt."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du sie so früh verloren hast“, sagte Samuel leise. „Ich war sehr bestürzt, als Peter mir gesagt hat, dass sie schon vor so vielen Jahren gestorben ist.“

Ben seufzte tief. „Es ist manchmal noch immer schwer, aber das Leben geht weiter. Am Tag bevor … Sie wusste, dass es zu Ende geht, da bin ich mir sicher. Am Tag bevor sie gestorben ist, hat sie mir einen langen Vortrag gehalten, dass ich noch einen großen Teil meines Lebens vor mir habe und dass ich diese Jahre gefälligst zu genießen habe, auch ohne sie.“

„Das hört sich nach dem Mädchen an, an das ich mich erinnere“, stellte Samuel lachend fest. „Und hast du sie genossen?“

Ben hob die Schultern. „Mehr oder weniger. In manchen Dingen sicherlich nicht in der Art, wie sie es von mir erwartet hat. Estelle war … immer der Meinung, mir würde körperlich etwas fehlen, aber … Dass ich Witwer bin hat nichts daran geändert, dass ich niemanden gefunden habe, der mein Interesse geweckt hat. Ich habe ihr nie so ganz erklären können, dass das Problem nicht war, dass ich versucht habe ihr treu zu sein, obwohl sie mir deutlich gesagt hat, dass das nicht nötig ist.“

„Hatte Estelle Affären außerhalb eurer Ehe?“

„Nein.“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte sie nicht davon abgehalten, aber ich denke sie hatte an Sex im Allgemeinen nie viel Interesse. Und abgesehen von diesem Aspekt denke ich, dass wir es geschafft haben eine sehr erfüllte und glückliche Ehe zu führen. Ich habe mich nie der Illusion hingegeben, dass ich zu unserer Zeit etwas vergleichbares mit dir oder einem anderen Mann hätte haben können. Ich bin sehr glücklich für Peter, dass er nicht mit den selben Problemen konfrontiert ist, wie wir es waren.“

„Unsere Gesellschaft ist noch weit davon entfernt, dass er ein friedliches Leben wird führen können“, erwiderte Samuel. „Aber ja, es tut gut zu sehen, dass der Kampf, den wir in den letzten fünfzig Jahren geführt haben, zumindest einige Fortschritte gebracht hat. Manchmal dachte ich, dass es vollkommen sinnlos ist für unsere Rechte auf die Straße zu gehen, zu protestieren und zu kämpfen. Manchmal fühlt es sich nicht so an, als hätte sich viel geändert.“

„Ich sehe die Veränderungen deutlicher, seit Peter und Bob ein Paar sind.“ Ben starrte mit einem schmalen Lächeln ins Feuer. „Ich sehe vor allen Dingen, dass sie nicht von der selben Angst geplagt sind, wie wir es waren, und ich glaube das ist der wichtigste Schritt in unserem Kampf für Gleichberechtigung.“

Er hatte geheiratet um zu verstecken, wer er tatsächlich war, weil er um sein und Samuels Leben gefürchtet hatte, aber Estelle und er hatten immer den Kontakt zur LGBT-Community gesucht und gehalten, waren auf unzähligen Demonstrationen mitgelaufen und hatten ihre Unterstützung gegeben, wo immer es ging. Susanne war mit all dem aufgewachsen, und das war nur ein weiterer Grund warum ihr Verhalten im letzten Jahr so sehr schmerzte.

„Nachdem ich nach Salt Lake City gegangen war, habe ich mein ganzes Leben diesem Kampf verschrieben. Ich … Meine Wut darüber, was mit James geschehen war und dass wir beide getrennte Wege gehen mussten, hat mich für Jahrzehnte nicht verlassen. Ich habe mehr als ein Mal aus dem Blick verloren, wie viel wir schon geschafft hatten. Es war immer jemand aus der jungen Generation, der mich daran erinnert hat. Es war wirklich erfrischend, deinen Enkel kennen zu lernen."

„Erzähl mir von deinem Leben“, bat Ben. „Meine letzte Information war, dass du in einer Druckerei dort anfangen wolltest.“

Samuel nickte. „Und das habe ich.“

  
  


Sie saßen an diesem Nachmittag in der Laube bis Peter und Bob sie holen kamen, weil im Haupthaus das Abendessen serviert wurde. Außer ihnen war nur ein Ehepaar zu Gast in dem kleinen Hotel und sie saßen auf der anderen Seite des Aufenthaltsraumes, so dass sie im Grunde während des Essens vollkommen ungestört waren. Den größten Teil des Abendbrots verbrachten Peter und Bob damit von ihrer Suche nach Samuel zu berichten und schließlich stimmte Samuel in diese Erzählung mit ein, als sie bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit ihm angelangt waren. Sie blieben lange alle vier zusammen dort sitzen, auch nachdem das Geschirr längst abgeräumt war, während ihr Gespräch übergangslos von einem Thema zum nächsten wechselte.

Der nächste Tag begann für Ben gewohnt früh, obwohl sie alle erst spät auf ihre Zimmer zurückgekehrt waren. Samuel hatte ihn vorgewarnt ihn nicht bis kurz vor dem Ende des Frühstücks zu erwarten, da er sich seit dem Beginn seines Ruhestandes zu einem ausgesprochenen Langschläfer entwickelt hatte. Obwohl Ben auch von Peter und Bob erwartet sie noch nicht am Frühstücksbuffet vorzufinden, fand er sich mit dem Morgengrauen um kurz vor Acht an dem Tisch ein, den sie am Abend zuvor für sich in Anspruch genommen hatten, zunächst nur mit einer Tasse Kaffee.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung setzte Peter sich nur wenige Minuten später zu ihm und musterte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut.“ Ben lächelte und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Peters Hand. „Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen wie dankbar ich dafür bin, dass du Samuel für mich gefunden hast. Ich … Es tut so gut, wieder mit ihm sprechen zu können. Und es ist unbeschreiblich, dass eine ganze Woche vor uns liegt, in der wir einander wieder kennen lernen können.“

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich die richtige Entscheidung war“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Du hast so viel über ihn gesprochen seit ich das Album gefunden habe, aber das heißt ja nicht…“

„Dieses Wiedersehen hat meine Erwartungen daran mehr als erfüllt“, erwiderte Ben lächelnd. „Und nachdem ich eine Nacht darüber schlafen konnte, bin ich euch sogar dankbar, dass ihr mir nicht vorher gesagt habt, dass Samuel hier auf uns warten würde. Die Nervosität auf der Autofahrt hätte mich um den Verstand gebracht.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, er hat dich auch sehr vermisst und dich in all den Jahren nie ganz vergessen.“

Ben nickte. „Die Umstände, unter denen wir uns getrennt haben, waren nicht einfach. So etwas vergisst man nicht so schnell.“

„Er wohnt gar nicht so weit weg von uns, weißt du?“ Peter lächelte. „Das hier ist vielleicht eine zweite Chance für euch.“

„Peter.“ Ben lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist sehr romantisch gedacht, aber doch sehr unrealistisch, denkst du nicht auch? Wir sind zwei sehr alte Männer und haben uns fünfzig Jahre lang nicht gesehen.“

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn gestern angesehen hast. Das Alter hat nichts daran geändert, dass du dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst. Und so alt seid ihr beide nun wirklich nicht. Du wirst nächstes Jahr erst siebzig. Ich erwarte, dass du noch mindestens zwanzig Jahre bei uns bleibst, nur damit das klar ist!“

Ben lachte lauthals. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben.“

„Das wären dann auch zwanzig Jahre, die du noch mit Samuel haben kannst“, stellte Peter fest.

Es war ein wunderbarer Gedanke, das musste Ben zugeben, und er hatte selbst bereits daran gedacht als er am vergangenen Abend in seinem Bett gelegen hatte mit dem Wissen, dass ihn nur eine Wand von Samuel im Nachbarzimmer trennte. Aber wer wusste schon wie viel von dem, was er am vergangenen Tag zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte, nur die Erinnerung an die Beziehung war, die sie einst geführt hatten.

„Ihr habt beide euer ganzes Leben dafür gekämpft, dass Bob und ich jetzt relativ ungestört Hand in Hand die Straße entlang laufen können. Ihr beide habt euch auch ein wenig von diesem Glück verdient, findest du nicht?“

„Und dennoch ändert das nichts daran, dass wir uns im Grunde gar nicht mehr kennen“, gab Ben zu bedenken.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was schadet es, dir deine Möglichkeiten einfach offen zu halten? Bob und ich brechen morgen früh mit dem ersten Sonnenlicht auf, dann habt ihr beide vier lange, ungestörte Tage um euch neu kennen zu lernen.“

Ben schnaubte belustigt. „Hast du dir in den Kopf gesetzt, mich zu verkuppeln?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich finde einfach wirklich, dass du dein Liebesleben nicht abschreiben solltest, nur weil du nächstes Jahr den nächsten runden Geburtstag feierst. Und da sind eine Menge alte Gefühle zwischen dir und Samuel. Aber selbst wenn das tatsächlich nicht mehr als eine Freundschaft zwischen euch wird, heißt das ja nicht, dass du für deinen Lebensabend nicht noch einmal einen neuen Partner finden kannst.“

„Mich davon zu überzeugen, hat deine Großmutter ihr halbes Leben lang vergeblich versucht“, erinnerte Ben.

„Und dein Herz hängst immer noch an Samuel, deswegen hast du nie einen anderen Mann angesehen.“ Peter nickte. „Das ist aus deinen Erzählungen darüber sehr deutlich geworden. Aber jetzt hast du die Chance entweder zusammen mit Samuel etwas aus diesen Gefühlen aufzubauen, oder aber endgültig über ihn hinweg zu kommen.“

„Wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt“, murmelte Ben unbehaglich.

Es fühlte sich ein wenig absurd an, diese Art von Gespräch mit seinem Enkel zu führen, obwohl es in den letzten Monaten durchaus zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Er hatte sich Peter gegenüber sehr viel mehr über sein eigenes Liebesleben geöffnet als er jemals erwartet hatte, in dem Versuch Peter und auch Bob in ihrer Selbstfindung zu unterstützen. Es war erstaunlich erfrischend und erleichternd solch eine offene und enge Beziehung zu seinem Enkel zu haben.

„Genug von meinem nicht vorhanden Liebesleben.“ Ben räusperte sich. „Diese Tour rund um den See, die Bob und du geplant haben…“

„Du redest uns das nicht aus“, beharrte Peter. „Ich habe gerade noch einmal die Wettervorhersage überprüft. Für die nächsten vier oder fünf Tage wird kein weiterer Schneefall erwartet und es soll sonnig werden. Das sind perfekte Voraussetzungen für eine Schneewanderung.“

„Und diese Hütten, in denen ihr übernachten werdet, wie gut sind die ausgestattet?“

„Jede hat einen Generator, der uns mit Strom versorgen wird, Küche, Bad und Schlafzimmer. Es gibt Vorräte in den Hütten, so dass wir jeweils nur genug mitnehmen müssen, um uns über den Tag zu bringen“, berichtete Peter. „Wir haben unsere Tour angemeldet und ich verspreche, wir werden nicht von dem Weg abweichen, den wir dabei angegeben haben. Und wir melden uns jeden Abend, auch bei dir.“

„Und einen der vier Tage, die ihr unterwegs sein werdet, werdet ihr in einer der Hütten verbringen, richtig?“

Peter nickte. „Wir werden den Neujahrstag in der zweiten Hütte verbringen und am Tag danach hier her zurück kommen. Uns wurde gesagt, dass wir das Feuerwerk, das sie zum Jahreswechsel hier veranstalten, von dort aus auch gut sehen kann.“

„Das hört sich nach einem sehr romantischen Jahreswechsel an“, stellte Ben lächelnd fest.

„Das hoffe ich doch! Die nächsten vier Tage sind unser erster Urlaub nur zu zweit, das ist etwas besonderes!“

  
  



End file.
